In the last decade there have been several developments that have given rise to the popularity of video cameras. One is the advances in digital camera technology and digital solid state media that allow for small cameras. This is evident in the fact that virtually every cellular telephone device contains a camera capable of recording video. Another development has been the popularity of media sharing internet platforms such as YOUTUBE and FACEBOOK. Such platforms have enabled people to make a living by creating video content and sharing it on these platforms. As such, there is an increasing demand for accessories and tools to help create video content for both personal use as well as for monetization.
In creating video content, it is common to attach a camera to something so that the camera can record without having to be held by a person. There are various camera stands and mounts available on the market to accomplish this, however they tend to either be general purpose mounts designed to clamp onto something rigid and fixed, or body-worn mounts that record from a “point of view” angle. However, the wide angle design of common video cameras, such as those sold under the trade name GO PRO, tend to result in a video where the near features in the view are substantially prominent, and the actual view that is of interest is less prominent. Typically the near features include the structure to which the camera is mounted, or the structure in front of the person on which the camera is mounted. For example, in creating a video recording from the point of view of a motorcycle rider, if the camera is on a body-worn mount, then the controls and instruments of the motorcycle will be prominent in the resulting video, and the view ahead of the motorcycle will be less prominent, which, if the viewer is interested in the view ahead of the motorcycle, is not a desirable viewpoint. To alleviate this problem, helmet mounts have been developed to place the camera higher up, on the riders head. This location can improve the view ahead of the motorcycle, but being on the helmet, is subject to the rider turning their head.
Similarly, with personal watercraft, a body-worn camera mount produces a video from a low angle that, due to the wide angle design of typical sport video cameras on the market, makes the controls of the personal watercraft very prominent in the video recordings created this angle, and the video is subject to the movement of the wearer of the camera. The view of the seascape/landscape in front of the personal watercraft is essentially secondary in prominence, although it is the view that is of most interest.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.